When Death came for Harry Potter
by tardis221hogwarts
Summary: Harry is old and alone. He has given up the invisibility cloak and he is waiting for Death to come to him. He waits a long time, and when Death comes, Harry is surprised to see another visitor. - This is my first story here. Please leave a review.


Harry was 176 years old, frail and had lived the lifetimes of 2 wizards and seen practically everything any wizard could see in their lifetimes. His great grandchildren visited him once every year on Christmas and apart from those days he lived to eat, sleep and revisit his journals — his time as an auror and later as a traveller. He had discovered (or rather rediscovered) wizarding civilizations beyond the earth and secretly made friends with those aliens. But now, he just waited.

He had seen the passing of his friends and his children. He lived alone in 12, Grimmauld Place, waiting. Waiting for death. But it didn't come for years.

Finally, 3 nights before Christmas day in the year 2155, he heard a noise. Someone was trying to break into his house. A slice of a sword was what he heard.

 _Was it a muggle?_ He thought to himself. _Naah. I must be dreaming._

He heard more sounds of metal clanging that made him get up from his chair. He realized he wasn't strong enough to reach past the kitchen door before the intruders got to him. He wasn't strong enough to apparate either. Actually, he was just too bored to do anything. He saw the invisibility cloak lying beneath the drawers of what used to be Sirius's old wardrobe. It was returned to him by his grandson Ronald after a fateful night that was a story for another time. He just sat back on his easy chair and used his wand to undo the Muffiliato spell that silenced the noise the chair made as it went back and forth.

He put on the radio that played an ancient number by the muggle band "Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds" that was his and Hermione's favorite. He smiled and rested, making sure the intruders knew he was in there and waited.

As he did that he heard the noises of a man blabbering and a woman asking him to shut up constantly. The noises grew and Harry realized that the man was a foul-mouth. Something his granddaughter Amy would approve of.

"I'm telling you entering this weird ass place was a crazy idea, woman! Look, I know we are an item and have been on and off often, doesn't mean you put me into secret houses and do weird stuff with me? I mean, after all we went through with the mad titan, I thought you'd have some more respect for me."

"This isn't about you, honey. I'm coming to meet an old friend." Said the woman's voice.

The voice intrigued Harry. He had never heard it before but there was a vague familiarity about it.

Seconds later, the door fell open in front of him and a manly figure stood before him. He wore a red and black body suit and a mask of the same color scheme. He had two sharp katanas at his back and multiple guns, attached to belts throughout his suit. He removed his guns and pointed at Harry, expecting him to be a monster.

"The name is Pool, Dead Pool. Now be a wise ass, and stick your, uh, stick? Dick? Okay. This is old nan with a stick. Why'd you bring me here?"

"Ugh, get aside, husband dear." The woman said.

With a swish of her hand, Deadpool fell across the room and Harry looked at this cloaked figure for the first time. He was surprised as hell, but he knew who this was. He smiled.

"Now I've seen everything… You're a woman." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit late." She replied.

"Some 50 years too late, if I must say."

"There was a battle. For me. You've heard of Thanos, haven't you? He and Wade here, well, they had just a bit of a street fight, for me. Ah, so much destruction. I loved it."

"Aren't you getting a little too excited, umm, what should I call you?" Harry said.

"Lady Death would be fine." Death replied. "But… I'm here finally. I see you've finally given up the cloak. That thing has always been a pain in my arse for all of your ancestors time and even you for a long time."

"I've waited a long time, you know. All my friends are long gone. I've seen everything in life."

"So are you ready to go?" she asked as if asking for confirmation.

Harry looked around the house and he saw emptiness. On one wall there was the Black Family tree painted there, although the paint was fading now. And the opposite wall, what seemed to be a child's painting, was the Potter-Weasley family tree, signed by a LLP, who Harry knew to be his younger daughter's initials, and later updated by a Jonah Potter. But apart from that, the apartment reeked of emptiness.

Harry looked back at Death and left his wand on the chair as he got up.

"I'm ready" he said and held his hand forward.

Death took his hand in her own and as they touched, sparks started flying around him just like what happened when he first fought Voldemort in Little Hangleton. _Priori Incantatem_ , he remembered. It was similar to that. And one by one all those who Harry had lost started to appear in reverse order. First to appear was his son, James Sirius Potter, followed by Neville, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Ginny, Luna, George, Minerva McGonnagall, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Snape, Dobby, Moody, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, and finally his parents Lily and James. Before he knew a flurry of tears began flowing down his eyes.

"We're here, Harry. We've been waiting for you too." Said his mother Lily's ghost.

Harry looked at his parents and then at all the others. Dumbledore still had those kind eyes, but his hand was not black anymore. Harry and him just exchanged a look and they knew what they wanted to tell each other. Then finally two different hands came and rested at his shoulders, it was Ron and Hermione's. Hermione wiped Harry's tears.

Deadpool, who seemed to be unconscious until now, woke up and looked at what appeared to him a freakish extravaganza.

"Why is everyone crying? Stop emotionally blackmailing me!" He said to himself.

Ron, simply looking at Harry's tears, said, "Blimey, Harry, will you stop being a wuss now?"

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione's ghost said, kicking Ron's ghost form.

"Oww" Ron went, converting Harry's emotional smile into a hearty laughter that he hadn't had in years.

"This one is fiesty." DeadPool went, poking Hermione. "Bella, would you mind going out on a date with me?" He went in his worst Italian accent. At this Lady Death gave him what would seem like a Death stare. He knew better and backed off.

As Harry hugged both his friends, there were tears everywhere. Even DeadPool couldn't control it himself, crying buckets. Wonder where did the Merc with a mouth, brought so much fluid from.

"THIS IS A CRYFEST," he tells me, "SEE, IF DEATH EVER OFFERS YOU TO COME WITH HER WHILE PICKING UP SOME 'OLD FRIEND' LIKE I'M DOING RIGHT NOW. MY ADVICE WOULD BE, FUCKING DON'T. UGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT. SEE YOU IN 1 HOUR."

And with that Deadpool blew his own brains off and fell on the ground, looking really, properly dead.

Harry had seen everyone and knew where he was going. He gave one final look at Death. He was ready. With one hand movement of Death's skeletony hand, all the ghosts of Harry's loved ones started swooping in towards and then into him. Finally, Harry rose as if he were floating in the air and his appearance began to change. He became younger, like all his friends' ghosts who had appeared as he had known them, in their prime. And then he was gone. Death had taken him or rather, he had let her take him.

A sudden silence spread in 12 Grimmauld Place once again. Death looked down and saw Harry's body again. Lying there, old and lifeless, but with a satisfying smile on his face. And a tear that was falling off his cheek. Death then looked at the Invisibility Cloak. She went ahead and picked it up. She thought of taking it back. Then looked at Harry again. She produced a piece of paper in thin air and addressed it to Harry's son Albus. She left the letter with the cloak. And began to leave. Then looked back at DeadPool.

"Oh honey, why don't you be a good boy and drop this at the nearest owlery."

Deadpool got up the floor, his head, having healed up by now. He was a bit disoriented as if having a Hangover.

He looked at the cloak and the letter, and then said, "What in the name of Chimi-fucking-changas, is an owlery?"


End file.
